A Surprise Grown
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: There are lots of stories out there that have Vegeta having Goku's child, but the story always seems to end soon after the birth. I have always wondered what the child would be like. This is my take on it. Ch. Nine Fixed *SLIGHT YAOI ALERT* Please R
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:   
This is an AU. Well...obviously you knew that from the   
summary because I don't think Vegeta and Goku had a child together in   
the DBZ timeline. The child was born 5 years after Cell and she's   
know 16 years old. Trunks and Goten are several years older then her   
and well Gohan is now married to Videl and Pan has been born but   
she's very young. There is no Bra (sorry Bra fans) because Vegeta   
and Bulma were only together a short time because as Mirai Trunks   
said it was a passion thing, but they are good friends. Chi-Chi   
lives in Satan City with Goten so he can attend college there without   
such a long commute and Goku and her are divorced, though the two   
have remained friends as well.  
  
The whole concept behind this story was that I was thinking,   
there are a lot of stories out there that have Vegeta getting   
pregnant with Goku's son/daughter because of a genetic anomaly in   
Vegeta's family line or because of Saiya-jin biology. But the   
stories always seem to end after the birth. I have always kinda   
wondered what the kid would act and look like with those two as   
his/her's parents so this is my take on it.  
  
If you also haven't figured it out, if the last two remaining   
Saiya-jin's have had a child together, then obviously they needed to   
have sex so this story is going to have some yaoi in it, though it   
ain't going to be a lemon because I can't write them. I have no idea   
whatsoever on how to even write those things so don't ask. I would   
be willing to add it if someone wrote those scenes for me and I was   
able to fit it into the story. The author would most definitely get   
full credit and a heartfelt thanks from me if they decided to do that.  
  
And, I'm apologizing in advance if anyone is OOC but I'm   
gonna try real hard to keep them fairly IC. Dragon Ball Z and it's   
characters belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. On the   
American side it's licensed to minions of the devil, also known as   
Funimation.  
  
Please, please review and if you are doing the lemon thing   
send it to renegadephoenix@h... Thanks and now here's your   
story.  
  
//....// is thought.  
... is telepathy.  
  
Oh, and one more thing, she calls Vegeta Papa and Goku Dad.  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Wow, Vegeta," was all that Goku could manage to say as he   
gazed down at the sleeping newborn in his mate's arms.  
  
"Yeah, baka, wow," smirked the prince, but it was an   
affectionate one. He glanced back down at the tiny bundle in his   
arms and his smirk grew into a real smile. "She's strong."  
  
"Hai, I could sense that. Do ya think that's because we're   
both Super Saiya-jins?"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head. "It still amazes me that we had a   
girl. Saiya-jin females were rare and most were reserved for the   
upper classes because of it. The lower classes had to rely on the   
gene banks."  
  
"So...what are we going to call her," asked Goku.  
  
"I have not yet decided, Kakarrot."  
  
"I kinda like Calli."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't be like that...I want a yes or a no."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked down as his daughter   
clucked her tongue and wound her tiny tail around his arm. "Calli   
means "wild fire" in Saiya-jin. I do believe that would be an   
appropriate name for my daughter and princess of Vegeta-sei."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
Please tell me what you think. Did I do ok? *looks worried   
as she waits for some sort of response.*  
  



	2. Chapter One

A.N.  
I decided to devote a couple of chapter's to a chibi Calli being raised by our two favorite saiya-jin. Enjoy!  
  
  
Thanks to everyone! You all gave me a much needed confidence booster. I hope I can live up to expectations!  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Vegeta snarled in frustration as Calli once again lost control over her ki and sent herself flying through half a dozen trees because of the explosion. //The brat is three year's old and she still has difficulty controlling her ki! Hell, when I was three I was purging planets and had nearly perfect fucking control!//  
  
"DAMN IT! Calli, how many times do I have to tell you to fuckin' concentrate! You know better," he growled loudly as he floated over to where she had landed. The Saiya-jin no Ouji gave his daughter a quick once over as he hauled her to her feet. She was fine, if not slightly battered from her continuos flights through the trees.  
  
Calli's black eyes narrowed in anger and she snapped in a voice that was much to old for her years, "I didn't need your help, Papa. I coulda gotten up by myself."  
  
She flashed her canines in an angry snarl at him and then proceeded to launch herself back into the air. Vegeta followed, schooling his amused smirk into his usual scowl.  
  
"This time concentrate! I'm getting tired of hauling your butt off the ground after you send yourself into Kami-damned trees!"  
  
"SHUT UP, PAPA," the petite girl screamed in frustration, a battle aura flashing around her. "I KNOW THAT!"  
  
A look of extreme concentration appeared on the tiny face as she pulled her hands back. A ball of glowing light began to form and then she shoved her hands forward yelling, "KAMEHAMAHA!!"  
  
Vegeta watched as his youngest launched a fairly powerful stream of ki towards him using his mate's signature attack. With a casual flick of his wrist at the last moment he sent it flying away from him into the mountains. "Is that the best you can do brat? FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Calli crossed her arms in a classic blocking move but was thrown back several hundred feet as her papa threw the attack at her. Recovering quickly she phased out to reappear in front of Vegeta and tried to punch him. The Saiya-jin prince blocked it easily and returned it with a knee to her stomach. "Gotta do better than that, Calli," he mocked.   
  
"Vegeta, leave her alone. Can't you see she's tired," said a deep voice from behind him.  
  
"Whatever, Kakarrot. I'm sure that her enemies will stop fighting her when they notice that she is becoming slightly fatigued."  
  
Goku just shook his head at the shorter saiya-jin's comments but then looked over at where he his only daughter was floating. "Hey, sweetie, come on let's get you home to get you cleaned up. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are coming over for dinner tonight and they're looking forward to seeing you."  
  
The sullen and angry look in Calli's dark eyes disappeared as it was replaced by excitement at the prospect of seeing her older brothers. Not even thinking to ask for permission to leave, she exploded off towards home.  
  
Vegeta sighed in frustration as he and Goku watched their child streak away from them at an extremely fast rate heading towards their house. "So undisciplined."  
  
"Let it go, koi, she's just a little girl. How's training going anyway?"  
  
"She lost control three times today and I firmly place the blame on your lax attitude towards her training and your third-class genes. Trunks knew how to control himself at this age and he was half-human. It must be your influence."  
  
"She is getting better though. That's nearly half the amount of times that this happened last week."  
  
"It's still damned annoying," he growled. He then smirked as he recalled her reaction to his unwanted help. "She has my temper though...and my drive. There is hope for her yet."  
  
He grabbed his mate for a bruising kiss, released him before Kakarrot could recover, and blasted after his daughter. 


	3. Chapter Two

A.N.  
  
If you haven't noticed, I have typos. No beta for me...*sighs*. I'll try harder on keeping them out of the fic. Also would someone please tell me whether Saiya-jin should be capitalized or not? *wonders exactly what she got herself into by starting this fic because the little trolls in her head won't leave her alone*  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Calli sat back from her plate and pushed it away, her little face slightly troubled.   
  
All motion and the sounds of chewing ended as five different pairs of eyes turned towards the little girl. Something had to be wrong, no Saiya-jin no matter how old stopped eating without a damned good reason.  
  
"Calli, what's wrong," asked Goku, after exchanging a look with Vegeta.  
  
"Nothin's wrong, daddy," the little girl replied. "I just ain't hungry no more, I'd rather go train. I'm tired of crashing into trees and having papa angry at me all the time   
'cause I don' have no fuckin' control. It's not my fault I have third class baka genes, whatever they are, so I wanna make him proud of me." She moved as to get down and then added as an afterthought, "Can I be 'scused?"  
  
Goku glared at Vegeta noticing his mate's discomfort at their daughter's rather telling statement. //Good, he deserves it.// The Saiya-jin no Ouji cheeks turned a rather interesting shade of pink as the glare was repeated from his son and step-sons.   
  
"Calli, I don't want to hear the word fuck from you again, young lady," he said in a stern voice. Softening his tone he added, "You can go train after we're all done with dinner. I'm sure everyone here will be glad to help you get control, so why don't you go watch a movie or some TV until we're done?"  
  
"S'okay, daddy," exclaimed Calli, jumping down from her seat. She ran off into the family room and the five of them could hear the television explode into life a few seconds later.  
  
"Vegeta," started Goku, his voice full of warning.  
  
"Kakarrot," Vegeta inturrupted before the taller Saiya-jin could continue, not wanting to hear his lecture on language and watching what he said around the kid. "I know, I know. Watch what I say around the brat because she's so 'impressionable'. Kami, I don't see what the problem is you and Bulma both have with that."  
  
After the ouji finished speaking the table fell into an awkward silence as the two Saiya-jins and three demi-Saiya-jins resumed eating. After each ate until they were full, Trunks belched in contentment. The purple haired youngster giggled which triggered the same reaction from Goten, which made Gohan and Goku smile. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
"You brats can clear the table because I was the one that told the bots what to cook," he said with a satisfied smirk. As the three demi-saiya-jins opened their mouths to complain he added, "Deal with it." The comment effectively cut off any reply they could have made.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Calli narrowed her eyes as she watched her oldest brother spare with her daddy. Their hair blazed gold as well as the power that crackled around them. She didn't like it that everyone else was Super-Saiya-jin and not her. She didn't want them to hold back because she was weaker! It wasn't fair! It was bad enough that she couldn't control ki and her papa was disappointed in her that way, but not to be like them! She growled loudly, making Trunks' eyes widen.  
  
"Calli, pay attention, brat," Vegeta snapped. He noticed the look of envy on his daughter's face and smirked to himself. //Yep, she's just like me. Doesn't like it when people have to hold back and are stronger then her.//  
  
Eyes so much like his own snapped back to his and he saw the drive and determination in them. His smirk broadened and he said, "Again!"  
  
With a wicked glint reflecting in her eye, she brought her hands together and yelled,"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk turned into a look of surprise and before he could recover the blast hit him dead on. //She's learned Final Flash? How the fuck has she done that? I haven't taught her that yet!//   
  
He crawled out of the hole he made in the mountain side at impact and started to laugh, a full belly laugh. //Oh, Kami, she truly is fitting of the name "wild fire". She got me good.//  
  
Calli tilted her head in confusion, a look that was repeated on Goten and Trunks' faces. "Papa, why you laughin'," she ventured to ask. Her papa never laughed like that.  
  
Goku having paused in his sparing with Gohan watched with some concern as Vegeta sat down on the ground holding his stomach. His koi was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. "Vegeta, are you ok," he asked.  
  
"Ka-kakarrot, our daughter is truly a saiya-jin. She's jealous of us being Super-Saiya-jin and she just took me out using an attack I haven't taught her yet," he gasped between laughs. "Oh, Kami, this hurts."  
  
"Vegeta, I don't want her to be like a normal saiya-jin though. I want her to be happy, to have friends, and not always training and fighting," Goku said, his eyes worried.  
  
"She's not going to be a normal saiya-jin, baka. She's being raised on Earth, though I do believe that it is time that she learns of her heritage and duty as a Princess of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"What do you mean that I'm not normal, papa," asked Calli, her voice quivering. Her tail unwound from her waist and everyone watched as the reddish brown length trembled.  
  
"Damnit," growled Goku. He had completly forgotten that they had an audience. Vegeta to his credit did look slightly ashamed as he saw the tears in his daughter's eyes, but before either one of them could react she took off towards the woods.  
  
"FUCK," Vegeta exclaimed as seconds later he felt his daughter's ki disappear as she masked it. "Well, at least we've solved the control problem. If she didn't have control she wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta. We got to go find her and explain what you meant by the not normal comment."  
  
"Yeah, dad, smooth move," added Trunks. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Calli ran through the forest, not caring where she was going as tears flowed down her face. The only thing she cared about at the moment was keeping her ki masked so no one would be able to find her.  
  
An unseen prescence watched as the tiny figure ran and stumbled. With some surprise he watched as a tail unwound itself and corrected the miscalculation. The small girl righted herself without difficulty and continued on her haphazard journey.  
  
//So this is Goku and Vegeta's child. I wonder when raddish head and him are going to introduce her to the rest of the fighters, the only people who've seen her are their sons and exes. Perhaps I should introduce myself.//  
  
So intent on masking her ki, Calli didn't register someone in front of her until the person spoke. "Hello."  
  
With an undignified yelp of surprise, she fell on her backside. Her eyes widened in surprise at the large, menacing looking person in front of her. But you couldn't call it a person! It was big and green and taller then even her daddy! And there was funny things coming out of his head that waved at her! He was scary looking.  
  
  
"He-hello," she stammered, in her panic forgetting to mask her ki and the fact that she was a powerful saiya-jin and powerful saiya-jins didn't get scared of green monsters. DADDY!! PAPA!! HELP!!  
  
  
  
  
In another part of the forest two heads snapped up as a familiar aura flared to life. They then winced as a familar voice sounding terrified screamed into their heads.  
  
"Shit, that's Calli," growled Vegeta. Without thinking he blasted in the direction where his daughter's ki had suddenly appeared. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed a very familiar prescence near her that would not have done the girl any harm. But he didn't, all he knew was that someone was scaring his little girl and that someone was going to pay for that discretion in blood.  
  
"Vegeta! Wait! It's Piccolo," Goku shouted after his mate, recognizing the ki next to Calli. He bit back a curse as the smaller saiya-jin appeared to ignore him or didn't hear him. With a shake of his head, he brought two fingers to his forehead and winked out.  
  
  
  
  
Gohan, who had been searching with Trunks and Goten in a different direction then their fathers, stopped as he sensed Calli's ki become unsurpressed. The two younger boys did the same as they felt it pop up as well. "Com'on guys, this way," said the teenager.  
  
"She feels scared, Gohan," said Goten. "Do you think she's ok?"  
  
"I don't know kid, but I hope for Piccolo's sake that Dad gets there first before Vegeta-san."  
  
"Hai. Dad's really protective, even though he doesn't show it and he doesn't have the tendency of asking before bashing," added Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
Goku appeared milli-seconds later in the clearing where the unusual pair of a toddler saiya-jin and a towering namek watched each other. Piccolo had an amused smirk on his face at the frightened expression on the small child's face. //Seems Goku definitely hasn't been letting Vegeta raise this one as a "proper" saiya-jin. Good for him, we definitely wouldn't be wanting two arrogant little bastards.//  
  
"Calli, honey, it's ok. This is Piccolo. You remember us telling you about Piccolo," said Goku, keeping his voice calm, though for some odd reason he had the strongest desire to ripe his ally into shreds for terrifying his daughter. He shook it off and concentrated on soothing the panicking Calli.   
  
The tall saiya-jin caught the girl as she launched herself into the shelter of his arms, feeling her tail tremble as it wrapped around him. "Da-daddy," whimpered the scared three-year-old. "Th-that's P-piccolo?"  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say something in reply to the stuttered question when Vegeta streaked into the clearing right into the "transgressor". "VEGETA!! NO!!!"  
  
When he saw that his verbal entreaty wasn't working, he switched to mental. Vegeta! Don't! It's Piccolo! Goku watched worriedly for several seconds as he saw the two fight. He knew that Piccolo was strong and was a skilled fighter, but the green man had no chance against an enraged saiya-jin prince.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as Vegeta pulled back into himself and took the time to look at his opponent. The ouji sneered and dropped the battered and bleeding namek on the ground with a resounding THUD.   
  
"What the fuck were you doing, string bean," Vegeta snarled as he landed near his mate and child. He stood in front of them, slightly crouched as his instincts to protect still ran strong, though in the back of his mind he knew that the green warrior would not harm any of them.  
  
"Just saying 'hello', princey. Wasn't my fault the kid went ape-shit and got scared," came the dry reply. Piccolo wiped the back of his hand over his mouth as he stood up and it came back smeared liberally in purple blood.  
  
"Hn...seeing your ugly mug would make anyone get a little nervous," counterd Vegeta, his tone dark, sarcastic, and full of menace and warning. 


	5. Chapter Four

A.N.  
  
If Goku acts OOC it's because I made him more saiya-jin like and   
not an idiot like they show him to be on Funimation. And like all my characters he has flaws, lots of 'em. *giggles* It's what makes people interesting.  
  
You guys are going to really hate me for what I have Veggie do to Goku in this chapter!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
After the near disaster with Piccolo, it was decided that Calli was to be introduced to the rest of the Z-senshi. Both Vegeta and Goku doubted that any of the rest of them would create such an adverse reaction with the young saiya-jin; but, better safe than sorry.  
  
With a nasty grin, Vegeta surveyed the large gathering. Yamcha and Bulma had arrived as a couple, it seemed the scarred idiot had gotten over his fear of commitment, love of many women, and had talked the blue haired woman into giving him a second chance. The triclops and eerie mime boy were standing in the corner talking to the mini monk, the tin doll, and some other woman. It seemed that winky was dating, or maybe it was creepy clown she was dating; he didn't remember and didn't really care. His son was running around with Kakarrot's youngest son and Gohan was trying to engage in conversation with the taciturn Piccolo.   
  
The namek was fully recovered from their small skirmish earlier   
this week, but the green man was still pissed about it, not that the short saiya-jin was worried. Kakarrot's ex-wife was fluttering around messing with the vast amounts of food that she had prepared for this blasted thing. He surpressed a growl; he hated social gatherings, he would rather not have to "play nice" with these earthlings.  
  
Koibito, Calli and I will be down soon. She's refusing to wear the dress that I got for her. *mental sigh* We are really going to have a problem when she gets older, you know that right?  
  
*Mental chuckle* Serves your nice third-class ass right for pursuing someone above your station. You should have known that something like that would happen when we mixed traits. Hell, baka, we both can teach mules a thing or two on the subject of stubbornness. Just let her wear what she wants, it's not like she needs to impress these idiots anyway.  
  
Dammit, Vegeta! This is important to me because they're my friends and it should be important to you, too! She wants to wear a training suit and the armor you had made for her and I refuse to let my daughter meet my friends for the first time looking like you!   
  
Goku refrained from slapping himself in the head. That had not come out sounding the way he wanted it and now he felt his mate's indignant rage permeating through their bond.  
  
Fuck you, Kakarrot. You can run this little shindig yourself now that you've decided to insult me. But I am not abandoning MY daughter to deal with this by herself; she at least will have one supportive parent by her side. Not one too worried by kami-damned appearances and what their "friends" will think. Oh, and Kakkarot?  
  
Goku knew that he wasn't going to like what the ouji said next, he just knew it. What Vegeta?  
  
You can forget about sex for the next month! You're on the couch, you motherfucking, son of a bitching asshole! Why I ever mated with such an insulting idiot is beyond me!!!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Calli tugged on the skirt of the dress she was wearing and repressed a whine; papa didn't like it when she did that and she didn't want to make papa any angrier. He was really angry at her daddy for some reason and her daddy was angry at her papa. She could feel the tension between the two as they stood in the living room for her to be introduced to all her daddy's friends and the people her papa called weaklings.  
  
"Hi, Calli. My name's Krillen and this is my wife, 18," said a man shorter then her papa. He had no nose and six funny dots on his forehead.  
  
"Hello," said 18, her voice cold and distant. Calli's eyes widened when she noticed that the pretty lady didn't have any ki! Even the slugs she, Trunks, and Goten liked to melt with salt had ki, though it was really, really little!  
  
"You don't got no ki," she said innocently, her eyes curious. "Why? Even slimy slugs got ki before I melts 'em."  
  
Calli looked confused as Vegeta started to laugh. "Why you laughin', papa?"  
  
"Calli, apologize to 18 for what you said," said her daddy, his voice sounding funny and kind of squeaky.  
  
"Why, daddy? What I say wrong," asked the little girl, becoming more and more confused. Her papa was laughing for some reason and her daddy was acting weird. What was going on?  
  
"Just apologize, please. Vegeta, stop laughing it's not funny, it's rude," Goku growled.  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing abruptly and growled at his mate. "Don't push me, Kakarrot. Calli doesn't know that the bitch here is a little metal doll and therefore doesn't have ki that she would be able to detect. She didn't mean anything by what she said."  
  
The din of chattering people in the background came to a screeching halt as Goku finally lost his temper, something that had been on strain all day, when the taller saiya-jin burst into SSJ2 unconsciously. The concern over how everyone would react to Calli, having to out-stubborn his stubborn three-year-old over what the little brat was going to wear to this thing, and his argument with the smaller saiya-jin had made the poor man reach the end of his rope.  
  
"Calli, apologize to 18 right now. Vegeta, tomorrow you and me are going to have a long talk and an even longer spar where I am going to pound you into the ground, you insolent little shit," he growled.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, but Vegeta wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing full-well that his mate might just go through with his threat right then.  
  
"Dad, calm down," said Gohan, a little worried by the light in his father's eyes. "This is supposed to be a party, I'm sure that she didn't mean anything by what she said."  
  
"Okay, daddy. I'm sorry I made you angrier," whispered the young saiya-jin. She looked up into the emotionless face of the android and said, "Sorry, 18-san. I didn't mean to say whatever I said that upset my daddy."  
  
The blond woman just looked at her blankly for a second and then   
said,"It's alright, kid."  
  
Calli flashed a smile that was a cross between the Vegeta smirk and the Son grin and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the sight of it seemed to calm Goku down enough that he powered down, his gold hair fading into black. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Goku looked down at his daughter and noticed that she was looking desolately at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Calli. Daddy didn't mean to lose his temper like that. I just got really angry at what you said, even though you didn't mean it and didn't know what that meant," he said, after kneeling down to her eye level. Goku grabbed the child into a hug and gave her a tight squeeze which she returned.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
The rest of the party went off without a hitch and everyone enjoyed themselves, well everyone except for the Saiya-jin no Ouji, which was to be expected. When did he ever enjoy himself at a social function?  
  
However, when it came time for the two mates to go to bed, Goku went to follow his fiery little mate into the room and was surprised that Vegeta followed through with his threat. He slammed the door in the taller saiya-jin's face.  
  
"Don't even think about breaking in the door or using Instant Transmission because you'll go right back out," Vegeta shouted through the door.  
  
"But, koi, I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"DEAL WITH IT," countered the ouji. And there was nothing his mate could say to that and he headed back downstairs to go sleep on the couch.  



	6. Chapter Five

A.N.  
  
Calli's a couple of year's older in this chapter, guys, around five. Tell me if I did an OK job at describing what she looked like.  
  
Oh, and to all the people that have been reviewing my fic, thanks a bunch! *runs around giving them all hugs* phew! that was a lot of hugs to give!  
  
I don't know why this disappeared from Chapter three, but I have a wonderful beta now and her name is Veggie Otaku. Everyone give her lot's of good wishes and send her wild cherry pepsi because the poor girl is going to need it because the trolls in my head aren't letting me stop!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Calli dragged herself out of bed as her alarm went off. It was still dark out, only 4:30 in the morning.  
  
"Calli, move your ass! I want to get in two and a half hours of training before you have to get ready for your first day of school," shouted Vegeta from downstairs.  
  
"SHUT UP, PAPA!!! I'M MOVING," screamed Calli, back at Vegeta. She lowered her voice and mumbled, "Kami, I hate mornings like this."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Calli, dressed in a blood red training outfit, circled her papa warily, watching him. Sweat, mixed with blood from a cut on her forehead, dripped down annoyingly into her left eye. But suprisingly enough she had been able to get out a kick hard enough into Vegeta's gut that the Ouji had doubled over and she had been able to get in a second hit with an elbow to the back of his neck.  
  
With a smirk Vegeta moved in and the small girl flipped out of the way. The two combatants lunged at each other and-  
  
TIME'S UP!!!  
  
"Oi, daddy, that was loud," complained Calli, as she floated down to the floor.  
  
"Calli, saiya-jin's don't whine," growled Vegeta at his daughter. He landed with a faint click on the gravity room's tiles near his mate "Though the brat's right, Kakarrot. You damn near busted my telepathic ear drums, you baka!"  
  
"Ahh...com'ere and let me make it better," purred the taller saiya-jin with a lusty gleam in his eye. He leaned down; his eyes on the smaller saiya-jin's luscious lips and was about to move in for kill when a gagging sound permeated the air.  
  
Calli gagged like any little kid when she saw her parents about to get all mushy and kiss. "EWWW," she said, her nose wrinkling. "You two are gross!"  
  
"This from a kid who used to eat worms because they tickled her throat on the way down," chuckled Goku.  
  
Calli blushed a color close to her training suit. "Daddy! You aren't supposed to say that out loud! 'Sides, I was little! I'm a big girl now," she exclaimed. "And big girls don't eat worms!"  
  
"Yep, and that big girl has to go get ready for her first day at school."  
  
"Ahh...daddy, do I hafta," asked Calli, the color finally fading from her cheeks.  
  
"What have a said about whining, Calli? Kakarrot says you must get ready for school and now so do I. Now go," said Vegeta, his tone hard and not one that would be sympathetic for anything else the tiny girl would have to say.  
  
Calli sighed, sounding about as put upon as only a five-year-old could sound. "Oh, alright. But it doesn't mean I have to like it," she mumbled heading towards the door.  
  
"What a brat," mumbled the Saiya-jin no Ouji into his mate's lips as the kiss that had been interrupted was completed.  
  
"It must be your genes. Gohan and Goten were never like that," added Goku with a smirk reminiscent of his mate's, wrapping arms around Vegeta's lithe body.  
  
"Oh, shut up," growled the older man.  
  
"Care to join me in a shower, we have to be getting ready as well because we have to go with her you know," said Goku, flashing his infamous grin.  
  
An elegant eyebrow quirked up. "Someone's frisky this morning. But, baka, I think I will join you. I could always...scrub...your backside and you mine."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Calli looked at herself in the full length mirror that held a prominent place in her room thanks to Bulma-san. She was wearing a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had Curious George on the front of it. The blue haired genius had insisted on both the mirror and the shirt the day that she had taken the saiya-jin child shopping for new school clothes and school supplies.  
  
Vegeta and Goku watched Calli watch herself in the mirror from the doorway. The mates had been about to call her but the found themselves pausing. For the first time since shortly after her birth the two older saiya-jin's stepped back and actually took an assessing look at what their daughter looked like.  
  
Her hair was a medium reddish-brown, with a spike that stubbornly hung down into her right eye. She had seven spikes all together, including that one, making her hair look more like Goku's then Vegeta's flame shaped locks, though she did have the small widow's peak.   
  
Calli's cheekbones though were all Vegeta's, along with that haughty little nose. But her chin was Goku's as well as the shape of her eyes. She was a very striking child, she had a look about her that promised an exotic beauty when she matured.  
  
Unlike Goku's other children, that had most definitely inherited his height and build, Calli had once again inherited more of Vegeta's. She was a petite child, with a decievingly delicate air about her to go along with her slender build.  
  
Goku was the first to recover from their musings and said,"Hey, honey, we gotta get going. School starts soon, ok? Why don't you run and get your backpack and lunch pals and meet us outside?"  
  
"Okay, daddy," chirped the little girl. She ran to her closet and pulled out a backpack that was nearly as big as she was. "Where's my lunch pals?"  
  
"Calli...use your head. Where would they be, brat," said Vegeta, with an amused smirk.  
  
"D'oh," she exclaimed, slapping her forhead. "In the kitchen!"  



	7. Chapter Six

A.N.  
  
The author's note is...there is no Author's note! *giggles   
hysterically*  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The family of three flew towards the edge of the city and landed in   
the outskirts, out of sight of everyone.  
  
"The school is about three blocks that way," pointed out   
Goku. "And it starts in 20 minutes, so let's get going."  
  
Calli nodded, clutching two of his fingers tightly. Her small hands were too small to hold onto his hand properly. She didn't reach for her papa's hand, because she knew that the short saiya-jin was not big on touching. Calli smiled, though, when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder for a few seconds.  
  
The trio quickly made their way towards West Satan City Elementary   
School. The closer they got to the building, though, the more that the little girl dragged her feet. By the time that they actually got to the big brick building, the two mates were dragging their extremely reluctant child.  
  
"Calli, for fuck's sake, pick up your feet and walk," growled the Saiya-jin no Ouji, out of the corner of his mouth. He was rapidly losing his patience for his daughter's un-saiya-jin like behavior.  
  
"Vegeta, watch your language. C'mon, Calli, honey, walk," said Goku, his tone one of exasperation.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school," snapped Calli, her voice sounding angry. But when Goku looked down to say something he saw the slight fear and nervousness in her dark eyes.  
  
Vegeta, wait a minute.  
  
Why should we, Kakarrot? Just pick the brat up and so we can get this over with!! I'm missing training time!  
  
Parents are allowed to stay with the children for a while today; so, I think we should.  
  
Why would I want to do that?  
  
Because, Vegeta, she's scared!!  
  
Fine, whatever! Let's just get this over with, then!  
  
I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Calli, how would you feel if papa and I stayed with you for some of today," asked Goku. "Would that make it a little easier on you?"  
  
"I'm not scared," Calli said, her voice quivering. "Saiya-jin princesses don't get scared of weak humans and their baka schools."  
  
Vegeta shot Goku a triumphant look at his daughter's statement, feeling immense pride. Like his koibito, he could sense the fear and agitation through the bond that they shared with their young offspring, but she was trying not to let it show.  
  
"I wasn't saying that because I thought you were scared, sweetie, I just want to go because it would make it easier on me. I've never had to send one of my children off to school before; Gohan was home schooled and Chi-Chi and I were already divorced by the time that Goten needed to go to school. I'm the one that's scared," said the tall saiya-jin, in a placating tone. "I know that you aren't scared."  
  
For several minutes, Goku waited with bated breath as Calli scrutinized him with suspicious eyes. Vegeta just stood back and watched with his arms crossed and an amused smirk playing across his sharp features.   
  
"S'okay, daddy. I'll be with you," said the girl, after coming to the conclusion that her daddy wasn't playing a trick on her. "Let's go!"  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
"You're weird," said a child with golden blonde hair. It reminded Calli of when her family all went SSJ.  
  
Calli looked at her confused and said,"How is that?"  
  
"You have two daddies and no mommy AND you have a tail."  
  
"So...I bet my papa is better then your mommy AND I like my tail. So there," said the little saiya-jin, sticking her tongue out at the other little girl.  
  
"Okay. What's your name," asked the other little girl. "My name's Alena."  
  
"My name's Calli."  
  
"Wanna be friends," asked Alena.  
  
"Sure...do you know how to fight," asked Calli. If she was going to be friends with a weak human, that human had better be able to at least fight!  
  
"Yeah, a little 'cause my daddy owns a dojo. He's really strong. I bet he could beat Mr. Satan, the Earth's champion, if he wanted to."  
  
"My papa's been training me since I was a baby. That's how I gots this cut on my head from when we was training earlier this morning, but I got him back," said the young saiya-jin, with a smug smirk on her face. "Do you want to meet my daddy and papa?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," chirped Alena. "After that you can meets my mommy."  
  
Goku watched his daughter talk with the other kindergartner with a small smile on his face. He sent a sideways look at Vegeta and noticed that the Prince was watching the exchange with the same intensity that he watched everything else.  
  
What are you thinking, mate of mine?  
  
For a human, the child is strong. She will be an acceptable playmate for our daughter, considering there are no others.  
  
The taller man just rolled his eyes at the comment. He really should have known.  
  
"Daddy! Papa! This is Alena," said Calli, her voice quivering in excitement. "She's gonna be my friend and her daddy has a dojo and she fights and-"  
  
"Whoa, Calli! Breathe, baby," chuckled Goku. He looked down at the blue eyed, golden haired child. "Hello, Alena. My name's Son Goku and I'm Calli's daddy."  
  
"Hello, Goku-San," Alena said with slightly shy politeness. She looked at Vegeta expectantly.  
  
After a few seconds of silence Goku slammed a elbow into Vegeta's ribs. "I am Vegeta."  
  
"Hello, Vegeta-San. It's nice meeting you."  
  
"Whatever, brat. Can't say the same pleasure has been mine."  
  
Alena's smooth forehead crinkled in confusion. //I don't understand...What did he mean by that?//  
  
Calli stomped her foot and scolded,"Papa! She's my friend!"  
  
"I've had enough of this nonsense. Kakarrot, she has obviously adjusted and most of the other parents have left. Let's go, I've missed enough training," growled Vegeta, making Alena jump back slightly in fear. This man was scary and not very nice!  
  
"Vegeta, behave," shot back Goku. "It was nice meeting you, Alena. Have fun, Calli, Papa or I will be back to get you at 3:30, okay? Just meet us out front."  
  
"Okay, daddy. Bye," said Calli. She hugged his legs for a second and then let go. "Let's go, Alena! Those boys over there seem to be hogging all the good toys!"  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

A.N.  
  
I've had some questions, so I'd thought I'd answer them.  
  
1. Question: is Calli brown because, of the mix between Goku and Vegeta or because of Vegeta's father? Calli has reddish-brown hair because if you looked closely that sometimes in the Anime Vegeta has brownish-red highlights in his hair.  
  
2. Question: But is this actually going anywhere? Or did I miss some foreshadowing with 'daddy owns a dojo'? This story is going somewhere, it's just going to take me awhile to get where I'm going. As for the "daddy owns a dojo" that's Alena's father I'm talking about, not Goku or Veggie.  
  
Calli's ten in this one folks. Oh, I should probably tell you this. Goku and Vegeta have their tails back because of the bonding thing. I don't think I've ever mentioned them ever before.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
If looks could have killed Goku would have been vaporized, with nothing left of him but a few floating atoms. There was no doubt about it, his mate was REALLY pissed at him. //Oh, joy...the couch for me tonight...and probably for the next fucking year!! Why me? Oh, that's right...I couldn't let Calli be disappointed. Being a good parent is murder on my sex life!!//  
  
Vegeta's ki was slowly but steadily rising as he considered what he was going to do to his third-class bakayarou of a mate. The moron had told Calli that he, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, was going to take the child on a school sponsored Father/Daughter camping trip. Goku himself could not go because he had promised Goten and Trunks months ago to take the two demi-saiya-jins on a training expedition and it wouldn't have been right to back out of it on such short notice.  
  
"Kami damned mother fucking baka!! What would make you think that I would want to take the brat on something like this? Do you really think that I would want to be stuck in the woods with weaklings for a whole fucking weekend," shouted the man, his voice growing louder with each word. His tail snapped side to side clearly showing his agitation. "What in the seven hells of Vegeta-sei were you thinking?!"  
  
"Quiet," hissed Goku, his eyes turning darker with anger. "Calli's sleeping! You are going on this trip and you are going to have a good time, even if it kills you! And besides, if you don't go I'll blow that damned Gravity Room you're so fucking proud of up! And don't think I won't do it!"  
  
With an undignified huff, Vegeta nodded once to show that he would go on this abominable trip. "Kakarrot-" he growled, but before he could continue he was interrupted.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm on the couch. What else is new when you're pissed at me?"  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Daddy, you're the greatest! I'm so glad that you were able to get papa to go with me," squealed the excited Calli. She was bouncing up and down in her chair so fast that the tall saiya-jin was actually having a difficult time tracking her.  
  
Goku smiled at her. "You're very welcome, Calli. Why don't you go get packed for this weekend and then call Alena. I'm sure that she'll want to know that you're going and whom you're going with," he suggested.  
  
"Okay daddy," she chirped. She got down out of her chair and then ran around the table to stand next to him. Calli floated up and then proceeded to give her daddy a big wet kiss on the cheek.  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

Hey y'all! Just thought I would post the next chapter for my ficcy! As always R&R!  
  
JK.  
  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
The trip: Day One   
  
THE MORNING   
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji had seen, faced, and done things that would send most men screaming into fits of insanity with nothing but a smirk and a ki ball, but this was scary. No, scratch that. This was downright terrifying.   
  
He was being forced to march along on a trail and listen to everyone sing "John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt" and several other asinine songs. Calli was singing at the top of her lungs, as well as a dozen other loud brats and their fathers; not to mention the couple who were the head of this little outing. The racket was making his head pound and his left eye twitch. The veins in his forehead were beginning to make an appearance, as well.   
  
"Papa, you're not singing," chirped the little saiya-jin female. "Candy said that everyone needs to sing!"   
  
"I am not going to sing," he gritted out from behind clenched teeth.   
  
"Okay, papa, whatever you say," said Calli.   
  
"Come now, Mr. Vegeta, everyone else is singing and having a good time. I'm sure that if you were singing you would be having a good time, as well," exclaimed the bubbly blond bitch from hell, also known as Candy.   
  
"I'm not going to fucking sing that idiotic song," he screamed. "And there is no way a Kami-damned weakling like you can make me!!!"   
  
"Hey, buddy, watch your language! There are kids present," shouted one of the fathers, his tone one of righteous indignation.   
  
"Vegeta, was that necessary," asked David, Alena's father, rather quietly. The man was actually one of the few humans he respected, even with his weak power level. He was a lot like a saiya-jin in most ways; proud, determined, loved to fight, and didn't take shit from no one, Vegeta included.   
  
"Fine, I'll watch what I say around the brats, but there is no way in Hel- I mean heck that I am going to sing. I absolutely refuse to do something as incredibly stupid as that."   
  
David looked him in the eyes for a few more minutes and then nodded. "Alright. I'll hold you to that."   
  
"Papa, I just can't take you anywhere," exclaimed Calli, sighing in exasperation. "You're always getting yourself in trouble."   
  
"Watch it, brat."   
  
Calli just rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever, old man."   
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
  
THE EARLY AFTERNOON   
  
They had arrived at the spot where they would be staying for the night and everyone began to pitch their tents; everyone, that is, except for a certain Prince.   
  
"Calli, give me the capsule out of your bag, now," he demanded.   
  
"Sure, papa," said Calli. The young saiya-jin pulled her backpack off and sat it on the ground. She began to rummage around in it and did so for a good ten minutes before she found what she was looking for. "Alright! Here it is!"   
  
"Finally, brat."   
  
"Shut up, papa. If you had wanted it faster then you should have held on to it," said Calli, her tail twitching in agitation. "Pull the stick out of your ass and have a good time. As daddy says, 'it's not going to kill you to enjoy yourself for once outside of the Gravity Room'."   
  
Turning her back on her papa, she pressed the button and threw the capsule on the ground in an empty part of the clearing. The explosion that followed made everyone jump and look over at the two full-blooded saiya-jins.   
  
"What the...THEY BROUGHT A CAPSULE HOUSE," shouted one of the other fathers. "WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!?!"   
  
David turned towards the man with an eyebrow raised and said,"No one ever said anything about them not being able to bring one, John. If I had had one I would have brought one, as well."   
  
"I really don't like that guy, Dave," said another man. He was the one who earlier on had yelled at Vegeta for his coarse language.   
  
David shrugged his shoulders. "That's just Vegeta. He's really not that bad of a guy, Steve."   
  
"Yeah, right, Dave. I'll believe that when pigs fly," Steve said, after a snort of disbelief.   
  
"You know, it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs," said a familiar female voice. The group of men looked behind them to see a smirking Calli. They looked behind her to see Vegeta wearing a similar expression.   
  
The three men that had been talking had the distinct impression that they were being mocked. This is to fun, papa; watching them squirm is just to funny.   
  
Damn straight, brat.   
  
Before another word could have been uttered by anyone, an unwelcome voice made an extremely welcome announcement. "LUNCH TIME, EVERYONE!!! COME AND GET IT!!"   
  
Vegeta and Calli moved with their incredible speed to get in line first, with both of them shoving each other for the front.   
  
Nearly everyone's jaws dropped when they saw the saiya-jins "disappear" then "reappear" yards away from where they had been standing. "WOW," exclaimed one of Calli's classmates, a brunette named Rita. "They move really, really fast!"   
  
Alena turned to her and said, "Just wait. You should see how much they eat."   
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
  
THE EVENING   
  
Vegeta was currently still a resident of living hell. Instead of the horrific singing taking place on a trail, it was now taking place around a campfire that had taken approximately an hour for them to actually get going. He had been sorely tempted to just throw a ki blast at the damned thing and had even been charging a small one in his hands to do it, when he had caught a sharp glare from both David and Calli.   
  
The rotund ass known as Chucky, the bubbly bitch's husband stood up and clapped his hands. "Attention, everyone! Most of us still don't know each other considering that it took us longer then we thought for lunch and to set up the tents and such. By now we would have already down some ice breaking games while we roast marshmallows and hot-dogs for dinner. This is what we are going to do; we all have to tell our names and a little story about ourselves and a little something about our father or daughter. Doesn't that sound like fun?"   
  
KAKARROT!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
AAAAIIIII!! Vegeta?!?! What the hell?!?!?  
  
I am never going to forgive you for doing this to me!!! I'm a prince dammit! How dare you send me here to be tortured by ningens and their bizarre rituals!!!   
  
It can't be that bad, koi. And besides, its spending good quality time with Calli outside of the Gravity Room.   
  
Daddy, papa...I hate to break it to you, but I can hear you. You might want to be moving this conversation to a private channel.   
  
Oops...Sorry Calli.   
  
S'okay, daddy. Calli out.   
  
As I was saying, Vegeta, this isn't going to kill you. It will do you good to spend time out of the Gravity Room. And you had better not fuck this up for Calli or I will be destroying that thing. Besides, it really can't be that bad. Now get back to mingling.  
  
You are so dead when we get home, you third-class bakayarou!  
  
Shut up, Vegeta.  
  
*Mental Growl*   
  
Yeah, yeah. Now shoo and participate in whatever your doing.  
  
Vegeta blinked as the telepathic connection between him and his mate was severed by the other saiya-jin. Kakarrot had done it rather harshly and it had actually hurt. He was so going to make him pay.   
  
Calli looked at her papa and just rolled her eyes. She could already figure out what was going on in the short saiya-jin's head. That he was going to kill her daddy and or not let him sleep in the bedroom for a certain amount of time. Her papa was extremely predictable in his reactions to most things.   
  
Papa, it's your turn to say something.   
  
Vegeta looked back down from where he was staring vacantly at the stars and noticed that the others were staring at him expectantly. He was thankful that it was evening out so they could not see the slight blush that flashed across his face; he detested looking like an idiot in front of the weaklings.   
  
"My name is Vegeta and Calli is my daughter. My mate's name is Kakarrot. I am a warrior and that is how I define myself."   
  
Calli grinned behind her hand as she raised the cup of hot cocoa towards her lips. That was most definitely how her papa defined himself, but she knew he was a lot more then that. The man was her birth papa and her teacher. He taught her how to fight and how to act like a true saiya-jin princess. Calli knew her papa may have never said it, but she knew that he loved her daddy, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and herself.   
  
It was her turn now. "My name's Son Calli and I like to fight. My papa taught me how and I'm really strong. I also like to play with my friend, Alena and my big brothers: Trunks, Goten and Gohan."   
  
Alena smiled at her friend and the young girls giggled. She looked at Vegeta-san and noticed that the man's scowl wasn't as harsh as it usually was. "My name's Alena and my daddy's name is David. My best friend is Calli and like her, I like to fight. Vegeta-san's been teaching me how to fight too; though my daddy knows how to, as well. Next week, Calli is going to spend the night at my house and we are going to have lots of fun 'cause my mommy said that we can go see a movie and go the arcade afterward."   
  
"That's wonderful, Calli and Alena, but I hope that you don't use your knowledge on how to fight to solve your problems, because violence never solves anything," said Candy, her tone one of slight condescension.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he growled, making the others look at him with fear and surprise in their eyes. Calli sent a dark glare towards him and the short Ouji calmed down enough that he, at least, wasn't doing that. Sighing to herself, Calli thought //This is going to be a long weekend.// 


	10. Chapter Nine *SLIGHT CITRUS WARNING*

Title: A Surprise Grown, chapter 9  
Author: JK  
E-Mail: renegadephoenix@hotmail.com  
Beta: Veggie Otaku  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: See chapter one, or I OWN NOTHING!  
Warning: Child as result of male pregnancy, though no actual pregnancy.  
Pairing: Goku x Vegeta  
  
//...// is thought.  
##...## is telepathic speech.  
  
A.N.  
There's a bit of a surprise in the middle for a few people, so I hope you guys enjoy it...but if you don't, I warned you I was no good at writing those! **Runs and hides under the bed again, not wanting to get hurt if the others are displeased.**  
  
**Reappears to glomp Mistress Firerose and Fire Dragon and to bow respectfully to Vegeta no Ouji.** Thank you for you're help, you guys and for your encouragement. I hope that I was able to at least make that bit semi-realistic and decent.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Trip: Day Two  
  
THE MORNING (Before Dawn)  
  
Vegeta stood and stretched, reaching towards the ceiling of the capsule house. As was usual, he was up before dawn and with a wicked grin, stalked towards his youngest's room. Oh, he was definitely going to get a work-out from her today, before any of the other instruments of his weekend of torture awoke.  
  
Seeing his daughter still sleeping, sprawled across the bed on top of the covers and drooling slightly just like her baka of a father, he shook his head in disgust. The slight prince went up and grabbed the covers yanking them off, hard. Calli fell to the floor with a startled yelp. "What the-" she yelled fighting the tangle of blankets.  
  
"Time to pay the piper, brat. I never said that we wouldn't train this weekend. We have until 8 o'clock to get in a half-way decent training session before the rest of the bakayarous on this trip decide to wake up and eat breakfast. You have ten minutes to get ready and be in the kitchen. The clock starts now."  
  
Calli's eyes narrowed dangerously with anger, but she wisely didn't say anything. //I am so going to get you back for this, papa, just you wait.//  
  
"I'll be right down, papa dearest," she hissed, her tail twitching and slashing angrily behind her, before she curled it back around her waist. With a curt nod and his own tail twitching with agitation, Vegeta turned and left the room.  
  
"Kami, who does he think he is and where the hell are we going to train without waking everyone up," she grumbled to herself as she stepped into the shower adjacent to her room. "I need caffeine."  
  
With only seconds to spare on her ten minute ultimatium, Calli hopped into the kitchen on one foot, pulling up her left boot. Vegeta quirked an amused eyebrow at the sight but said nothing.  
  
"Grab a bowl and some cereal and eat it quickly; I do not wish to waste any more time than is necessary because I have already waited enough for you to move your baka ass. I expect your best this morning and I had better get it."  
  
"Hai, papa," grumbled Calli. She floated up to reach the cupboard where the bowls were held and then floated back down with a large mixing bowl in her hands. Calli placed it on the table.  
  
She moved down a few cupboards and knelt to grab her favorite box of cereal. She heard the thunk on the table to signify that her papa had gotten the milk out for her instead of waiting for her to waste the few seconds that it would take for her to grab it herself out of the refrigerator. Calli just rolled her eyes at the action and sat down, pulling the large bowl, gallon of milk, and cereal towards herself.  
  
"Oops...forgot a spoon," she mumbled to herself, moving to get up. Her papa placed an elegant hand on her slender shoulder to stay her movement.  
  
"Forgetful baka...I'll get it," he half growled as he pulled the drawer open to grab the spoon. He handed it to the girl and she immediately dug it into the already prepared cereal.  
  
"Thorry, plapa," she mumbled around a mouthfull of cereal as she started to shovel away the contents of the bowl rapidly.  
  
"Whatever, Calli. And stop chewing with your lips open, you look like your third-class ass of a father."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
The sounds of flesh striking flesh and the grunts that accompanied them permeated the valley miles away from the campsite. The two saiya-jins had been at it for nearly two hours and they weren't even close to the end of their fighting stamina.  
  
Calli sent a roundhouse kick at her papa and Vegeta blocked and countered with a strong punch towards her gut. The ten-year-old flipped backward out of the way and sent a small ki blast at the ouji before phasing out to reappear behind him.  
  
The prince immediately sensed where the girl was and dropped towards the ground at an alarming rate. //Hnn...the brat's getting better.// he thought with a sense of pride. //I'm glad the hours she has to spend at that ridiculous school hasn't affected her training that much.//  
  
As Calli dove down towards him to resume their spar, he held up a hand to stay her motion. "That's enough, brat. By the time we get back and get cleaned up the ningens are probably going to be awake."  
  
"Okay, papa," answered the young saiya-jin, as she floated down to where she was even with him. "Are you still mad about this trip?"  
  
Vegeta repressed a sigh and looked into his daughter's eyes. He could see the carefully concealed hurt there, that was most likely because of his actions during this trip. "No, Calli, I am not mad, it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," he lied. He was still furious, but not at her, it was his onore of a mate that he was still pissed at.  
  
The young girl nodded her head. "Alright, papa."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
WARNING!!!! WARNING!!! SLIGHTLY LEMONY CONTENT!!!! NO ACTUAL SEX, THOUGH!!!! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE MY MARKER FOR SECTION SEPARATIONS OR "/=/=/=/=/"!!!! I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M NO GOOD AT IT, BUT THE TROLLS DEMANDED IT AND I'M NOT ONE TO PISS OFF EVIL TROLLS!!  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his bathroom, scrubbing his mane of hair with a towel while another was wrapped loosely around his waist being held up by his tail. He blinked in surprise as he felt strong arms circle his waist and lips nuzzle his neck from behind.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Kakarrot," he murmured, before moving to pull out of the arms that entrapped him. His mate stopped him. "I don't think so."  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, I've missed you."  
  
"I've only been gone for a day, baka, and besides, don't you have brats to be training?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're sleeping right now and you're not, so..." A nibble on his ear and a tongue caressed the shell of it. The ouji shivered slightly from the contact.  
  
//This is the perfect time to get him back for this weekend of hell. I wonder how the mighty Kakarrot will think when he has a massive case of, what do the humans call it...blue balls.//  
  
Vegeta turned towards the tall saiya-jin and pressed his lips passionately against Kakarrot's. His agile little tongue warred with the tongue of his mate, fighting for dominance as he was picked up. The Saiya-jin no Ouji wrapped his legs around the other man as he was walked backwards toward the bed.  
  
Goku smiled slightly at his bonded's apparent eagerness. The bed creaked under their weight as they landed and bounced slightly.  
  
Vegeta wiggled out from underneath Kakarrot and straddled his hips with a smirk after flipping the man over to face him. His deft hands quickly unbuttoned the other man's shirt and lightly traced patterns on the muscular chest that made Kakarrot moan in delight and arch slightly, grabbing the slighter man's hips.  
  
He leaned down and began to nip and lick at the washboard stomach, while unbuttoning and unzipping the other man's khaki pants. Goku realized what Vegeta was trying to do, raised his hips a few inches and shimmied out of them.  
  
Vegeta noticed the lack of boxers and quirked an eyebrow at the sight. "Someone was confident weren't they," asked the ouji, his voice and expression one of amusement.  
  
"Yeah, well, it comes from being around you all these years," replied Goku with a smug smile.  
  
Vegeta stretched slightly as he leaned down to give his mate a passionate kiss that was returned immediately. After several long minutes the two broke apart, both panting slightly.  
  
With a wicked smirk, Vegeta scooted down to straddle his mate's legs. Not giving the other saiya-jin any warning other than that he swooped down and enveloped the tip of the other man's length in his mouth; caressing it lightly with his lips and tongue before swallowing him whole.  
  
Goku moaned in delight as the ouji's talented tongue and mouth teased him mercilessly. The tall saiya-jin could do nothing but writhe in ecstasy under the smaller man's ministrations and fist clumps of dark hair in his large hands.  
  
Vegeta purred around Kakarrot's hardness and the vibrations made the poor tortured man under him groan sounding as if he was in extreme pain. //Payback is a bitch, my third class koi.//  
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji's attentions continued along of the lines of near painful pleasure for several excrutiatingly long minutes until he felt Kakarrot's body tense in preparation for release. With an abruptness that was startling, he pulled back and hopped off of the other man.  
  
"Sorry, koibito, but I have to get dressed. We can't forget that I still have one more day to spend with Calli on this getaway to the woods," smirked the vengeful saiya-jin. He stalked over towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and proceeded to pull them on. Goku whimpered at the loss until the other man's words and actions settled in.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? You can't leave me like this!!!"  
  
"Who says I need to do anything, Kakarrot? As they say, 'Payback's a bitch' and I would have to say that so is being unsatisfied and having what is called 'blueballs' or whatever the human term is. Now...get out of here, I have things I need to be doing...besides you of course." He chuckled darkly.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta!! You're a fucking tease," hissed the frustrated Goku as he brought two fingers to his forehead.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
LATE MORNING/EARLY AFTERNOON  
  
Calli was bored beyond tears and she could tell that her papa was much worse than she was. The short statured prince's left eyebrow had developed a rhythmic tic that you could count the seconds with.   
  
She had been so excited about the prospect of this trip and it had turned into a near disaster. Her papa was miserable and not having a good time if you could go by his glaring at the other fathers and the occassional stifled curses. For some reason her daddy seemed to be extremely angry and she could feel it resonating through the bond the small family shared, and right now if she had to make one more thing out of popsicle sticks she was going to Final Flash Candy, Chuck, and the leftover sticks into oblivion.  
  
The young saiya-jin had already made two picture frames, a basket, and a house complete with a gravity room and garage out of those retarded things. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had at least been able to eat the popsicles to get the sticks, but they had been the ones that had come sans the yummy frozen treats.  
  
She looked over to where her papa was sitting and rolled her eyes at the sight. It seemed her papa was arguing with bubbly blond lady again. Her papa wanted to go off on a trek by himself for a little bit, but Chuck and Candy said that no one was allowed to go off by themselves, so he needed to take someone with him. Naturally, her papa had taken offense to it.  
  
"I can take care of myself, woman!! I had to survive on my own for nearly two decades," growled Vegeta.  
  
Candy just smiled again, though the bubbly smile seemed to be a bit tight around the corners of her mouth. "I'm sure you can, Vegeta-san, but you don't know these woods."  
  
"Are you saying that I would get lost?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that though it is a possibility."  
  
More veins began to appear on the ouji's forehead. ##Papa, I'll create a distraction and you just go, 'kay? We don't want you Big Bangin' that annoying woman, now do we? I don't think daddy would be to happy about that.##  
  
##Alright, brat.##  
  
##You ready, papa?##  
  
##YES!! Now hurry up, damnit!##  
  
##Kami, you're a grouch!!##  
  
##*mental growl*##  
  
##Alright, alright!! I'm going!!##  
  
Calli smirked and applied a liberal amount of glue to a handful of popsicle sticks. With a casual flick of her wrist the sticky sticks went flying, landing in the hair and on the clothes of several of her classmates.  
  
"Calli!! What are you doing," shrieked Alena.  
  
"I'm bored, so I'm causin' a distraction," she replied calmly as she threw more gluey projectiles.  
  
"Well, stop it! You're gonna get in trouble!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Calli Son, what do you think you are doing," asked Candy as she ran over to see what was causing such a raucous. If anyone had been paying attention they would have seen Vegeta blasting off of the ground into the air to get away for a couple of hours.  
  
A big red-head named Rebecca tattled on her. "She was throwing popsicle sticks with glue on them, Candy! She was, I saw her!"  
  
"Now, why would you do something like that," admonished the tall blond woman.  
  
"I was bored," said the female saiya-jin with a nonchalant shrug of her small shoulders.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
EVENING  
  
No one was very happy with the stunt Calli pulled with the glue and most people were now not talking to her, but the young girl didn't really care. Her papa was in a much better mood now and they were almost back to the school where her daddy was most likely waiting.  
  
Goku stood at the curb waiting for the hover bus to pull up. He was still pissed at what Vegeta had done to him earlier, but he could see why the other full-blooded saiya-jin had done such a thing.  
  
He smiled at Calli as she ran up and gave him a big hug.   
  
"Missed you, daddy!"  
  
"Missed you too, sweetheart. How was the trip?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess. It wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. I got in trouble, though."  
  
"Why did you get in trouble, Calli?"  
  
"I was throwing popsicle sticks covered in wet glue at people to cover papa's escape from there. If I hadn't, he probably would have Big Banged or Final Flashed Candy, the bubble blond."  
  
The tall saiya-jin blinked. He decided he really didn't want to know. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: A Surprise Grown, Chapter Ten  
Author: JK aka RenegadePhoenix  
E-Mail: jk1137@albany.edu, renegadephoenix@excite.com (yep, changed my e-mail address)  
Rated: R, Vegeta has a potty mouth and he seems to have taught Calli well in the art of swearing  
Warning: Child due to male pregnancy, though no actual male pregnancy  
Pairing: Goku/Vegeta  
Beta: Veggie Otaku  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, nothing I tell you!  
  
A.N.  
  
Calli is now the age that I said she was in the Prologue, before I   
went on the nine chapter run on different events from her childhood, which   
is 16.  
  
As for the class that Calli is talking about, my high school   
actually had something like it. If you didn't take an instrument, you had   
to be in it and they would actually make you do something like this.  
  
Oh and for some reason when I put text in it doesn't seem   
to show up so I'm changing it to##...## for telepathy.  
  
This is especially for Kiya Sama, Something Like Human, and Veggie Otaku. As well as everyone else that wanted me to update!  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Chapter Ten  
THE PROPOSITION  
  
"WHAT," screeched Vegeta. The small saiya-jin's face was turning a   
dangerous shade of purplish-red. "You have got to be bloody-well kidding   
me!!!"  
  
"Kami, papa, do you need to be so loud," asked Calli, shaking her   
head to get rid of the slight ringing in her ears. "It's not like I want   
to do it, but I need the credit."  
  
"There is no way that you are going to get me, the saiya-jin no   
ouji, to sing in a fucking talent contest!"  
  
Calli's black eyes narrowed dangerously. He was not going to get   
out of this. If SHE had to do it, then by Kami HE was going to!  
  
##Daddy, I need you. Papa won't help me with something for   
school. I need you for it, as well.##  
  
##Okay, baby. I'll be there in a second.##  
  
##Thanks, daddy.##  
  
The teenaged saiya-jin looked over at her birth father and fought   
the smirk that threatened to show on her face. Oh, he was going to get   
it. He should have learned by now that when it came to school and grades   
that Goku could sometimes be worse than Chi-Chi had been and sometimes   
still was. You would have thought that the hellish trip in the woods when   
she was ten would have taught the proud ouji.  
  
Vegeta didn't take his eyes off his daughter when he sensed his tall   
mate enter the room. //Damn it! The brat is ganging up on me! But there   
is no way in hell I am going to do this!//  
  
"Vegeta-," started Goku, his tone one of warning.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kakarrot. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT going to do   
this! It's embarrassing and unseemly and I refuse to be a part of some   
talent contest," growled the small-statured saiya-jin.   
  
##Talent contest, Calli? What the heck is he talking about? I   
thought he and I needed to help you with a project for school.##  
  
##The talent contest is something that I need to do for credit for   
one of my classes. If I don't, there is the likelihood that I could fail.##  
  
##Son Calli! What do you mean that you could fail a class!?!? You   
know better!##  
  
##I can't help it! It bores the hell out of me so I always end up   
falling asleep! It's for that damned music class that even Gohan had   
trouble with, so don't start with me!##  
  
"Alright, Calli. What do you need us to do," sighed Goku out   
loud. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to like this much more than   
his temperamental mate did.  
  
Calli flashed her now infamous smile; the one that seemed to be a   
near perfect blend of his Son smile and Vegeta's oft times infuriating   
smirk. For some reason the sight of it made him become extremely wary.  
  
"I need you two to help me sing something," stated Calli, pausing   
to wait for the expected response.  
  
Goku's eyes widened so much in surprise that they became the size   
of large dinner plates and Vegeta just growled; his ki threatened to   
skyrocket to astronomical heights.  
  
"Sing?!?! You expect me to SING?!?! You have to be fucking   
kiddin' me," yelled Vegeta.  
  
Calli rolled her eyes. "Do you think that I would be kidding about   
something that horrible? It's not like I really want to do it or hear you   
guys sing either."  
  
"Hey, I don't sound that bad," whined Goku. His mate and child   
looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Yeah right, daddy! You sound like a cat that's being tortured to   
death!" 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: A Surprise Grown - Chapter Eleven  
Author: JK aka RenegadePhoenix  
E-Mail: jk1137@albany.edu, renegadephoenix@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Goku/Vegeta  
Warning: 1. Child due to male pregnancy, though no actual male pregnancy  
2. Un-betaed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. That is owned by Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. The song that is sung doesn't belong to me either...but it can be found on one of the Weiss Kreuz soundtracks...can't tell you which one because I can't remember and i got them off of Audiogalaxy. 

A.N.

I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had a bunch of family problems, school, and writers block to deal with. To see the previous chapters if you don't remember what this is about go to http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=413668

The song is Velvet Underground which was sung by the voice actors for the Weiss Kreuz series. I'll have the English translation at the end of the chapter. The lyrics are thanks to http://www.animelyrics.com

OK...Brenda Dasani is based on my friend Something Like Human, who without her help this chapter wouldn't be out. She's always wanted to be in a fic and who am I to resist a friend? I also want to thank Kiya Sama for using the Spork O' Doom when I need to get prodded along to get this out.

Holy cow! This is a pretty long chapter! Well...for me anyway!

//...// is thought.  
##...## is telepathic speech

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Chapter Eleven  
The Big Show

  
A tentative peace had settled over the Vegeta/Son household. They had come to the agreement that Goku was only allowed to sing in the shower, Vegeta didn't have to sing at the talent show, and Calli didn't have to train for the three weeks that she had until the dreaded thing was over with. Needless to say, no one was really happy, but there wasn't much that they could do about either of decisions.

Vegeta was angry because Calli was not going to train for three weeks, so she could practice her singing. The small statured ouji did not like the idea that one of his children was not going to working on his, or in Calli's case, her strength, power level, and fighting skills. He also wasn't happy about still allowing his mate to sing at all, even if it was only while he was in the bathroom.

Calli wasn't happy because she had to do the damned talent show all by herself. She didn't really relish the idea on getting on a stage and singing in front of all of her classmates and her classmates parents. It wasn't that she was shy, living with her papa and her daddy had broken her of that quickly, she just didn't relish the idea of embarassing herself like that.

The other full-blooded saiya-jin wasn't as angry as his mate or his youngest, but he was still slightly miffed. Goku had always enjoyed singing and didn't consider his voice to be that bad, even though it had been known to make dogs howl and cats yowl. But on the brighter side he still did to get to at least sing in the shower.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The day of the show had arrived. Calli had went out with Bulma the week before to get the outfit that she was going to wear on stage but refused to let anyone other then Alena or Bulma see it. The two younger girls had done nothing but smirk or grin when the subject of the mystery outfit had been brought up. It had frustrated Goku and Vegeta to almost no ends and what didn't help is that they had roped the older blue-haired woman into the scheme.

Calli ran through the house yelling, "I'm off to the school!! Remember that you have to be there a little early so you guys can get good seats!!!"

Vegeta yelled back, "Okay, brat! Now get going before you are late!"

The teenaged saiya-jin nearly tripped over the large duffel bag that she had been carrying in her rush out the door to get to her high school on time. She had been told to be at there an hour and a half early because of the need to change into her costume and to put make-up on. Calli wasn't looking forward to the make-up; she had never worn it because she had never believed she needed it, but Alena had insisted, same with the director of the show.

Arriving at the school an little under an hour later she landed on the roof in the same spot that her eldest half-brother Gohan used to and entered the building from the entrance that was up there.

Taking a deep breath to calm her jittery nerves, Calli walked into the backstage area and instantly sweatdropped at the bustling activity. "Oh my..."

"SON CALLI!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," screeched her music teacher, Mr. Gibson. He was an American that had been trained at Juilliard.

"OI!! Sensei!!! That was loud!!"

"I don't care! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, traffic was bad and I had to fight papa for the car keys."

"And by that you mean, your father, Vegeta-san ," asked Gibson, not really expecting an answer. Every teacher Calli had had since Kindergartner knew of the rather stand-offish man that was known as Vegeta-san. None of them knew whether that name was his first or his last. An office pool had been set up and a rather large sum of money would go to the winner of it when the person discovered which name he was known by.

"Well, yeah. Who else would it be?"

"Hey, Calli! Hurry up and get over here! We need to get you into the dressing room so you can get changed and so I can get some 'war paint' on ya," called Alena, who was there for just that thing.

"FEH! "

"MOVE IT," screeched her teacher again and not wanting to hear how much more louder the tense human could get, the female saiya-jin moved in the direction of her best friend.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult," whispered Alena, when the two girls were moving towards the classroom that had been designated the girls' collective dressing room.

"Because it's fun. Besides, chaos is good, saiya-jins live off it, or at least that's what papa says. But he might just say that 'cause he's violent. But boy, can Gibson-sensei yell." Calli shook her head to try and get rid of the ringing that had decided to start-up because of said yelling.

"Yeah, well, you should know that by now considering he's always doing it in class to wake us up."

"True that."

"Anyway...Go change into your outfit and then I'll see if I can do anything about your hair and do your make-up."

Calli just rolled her eyes but hefted her duffel bag up onto her slim shoulder and followed her friend into the room which already held several girls in various stages of undress. Totally unself-conscious about her body after years with her papa and daddy, as well training in form-fitting spandax, she pulled her shirt up over her head and proceeded to change into her costume.

She pulled the second boot on and turned with a smirk worthy of her proud birth-father. "So...what do ya think," she asked, giving a small turn.

"You are sooo going to cause a stir and I don't mean with the just the guys. You know your parents and brothers are going to go nuts right? Not to mention the other senshi?"

The smirk deepened. "Of course, baka ningen."

"Don't call me that, monkey-girl."  
  
"Feh, whatever."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Vegeta knew that his youngest was up to something. He couldn't quite put his finger on as what it was though. He had the distinct feeling that whatever it was, he was not going to like it at all. The nagging feeling was so intense he could not immerse himself into one of his more favored books.

Goku stuck his head into the living room where his fiery mate was reading, passing the time until they had to leave. He glanced at the title that the other man was reading and shook his head. Vegeta was reading Machiavelli's _The Prince_ again, for what must have been the twentieth time.

"Hey, koi, we gotta get going. Calli told us that we needed to get there a little early, remember," asked the tall man. "Anyway, the others should be getting there soon as well."

"Of course I remember, baka. How could I forget it? She only told us several dozen times as well as screeching it before she left to go to this retarded thing. This had better be worth having her miss three weeks of training."

Goku just sighed at the statement and refrained from saying anything. If he had he most likely would have been delegated to the couch again and it hadn't been that long since he had been let back into the bedroom.

The elder saiya-jin placed the book down on the coffee table and stood up. He glanced once at his mate to see if he was following as he stalked out the door and leapt into the air.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sometime later the last two full-blooded saiya-jin males left in the Universe landed in nearly the same spot that Calli had just a while earlier. They quickly dropped down to the ground with nary a sound and went around to the front.

"VEGETA!!! GOKU!!! OVER HERE," screeched a much to familiar voice, making both males shiver and repress the urge to cover their ears.

"Dammit, Onna! Must I continuously remind you that we have sensitive hearing?!?! Not to mention that the Namek looks like he wants to go into convulsvions from your harpy voice," yelled Vegeta, garnaring a few glances their way.

"HMMPH!! Remind me to never help you out again when YOUR daughter needs to go shopping!"

"Umm...Guys," Goku said, as more and more people turned to watch the vocal combatants. He was ignored.

"We didn't need your help! Hell! I wasn't the one to ask for it! Calli insisted on 'female intuition' or some bullshit like that for that damned outfit! And it's not like Kakarrot and I have even seen the thing, but if you helped pick it out it must be hideous!"

"Guys," repeated Goku, this time a bit louder.

"For your information, buster, Calli picked it out herself. I only went along to maybe throw in some input!"

**"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!?!"**

Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to look at Goku. Bulma's blue eyes widened and she sweatdropped at the very Vegeta-esque eye twitch that had taken over the right eye of the normally gentle man. "Gomen, Goku," said the woman, quietly.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, the black-haired man flashed the classic Son grin. Everyone breathed a silent breath of relief at the sight of it.

Krillin whispered to his wife,"It seems that Goku's temper keeps getting shorter and shorter over the years."

The android smiled very faintly and replied, "If you had to live with Calli and Vegeta I'm sure the same would happen to you."

Gohan, wishing to forestall anymore squabbling between the Prince and the blue-haired genius and not wanting to see his father lose his temper, said,"Why don't we go inside? If we wait outside much longer we might not be able to get seats together or close to the stage."

Everyone murmured their agreement to the young scholar's suggestion and the group shuffled inside following the crowd.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Calli grinned as she peeked out from behind the curtain and saw her family and her family's friends all sitting in the second and third rows. //This is going to be good,// the young saiya-jin thought as she glanced down at her rather scandalous outfit and over at her grinning friend, who most likely was thinking the same thing as her.

"Miss Son, will you please remove yourself from the vicinity of the curtain and get into your place so we may begin the show," said Mr. Gibson, looking more perturbed, if that was possible, then he had before.

"Feh...Whatever." But the teenager moved away from the curtain so the curtain pullers could pull it up enough so that the principal of the school could walk through.

In a booming voice that was a surprise coming from such a small man, Principal Kensington welcomed the family and friends of all the participants to the school and to the show. He made a few announcements, as to changes in the flyer and the line-up and to say that refreshments would be offered during intermission. 

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity he said," And now, without furthur ado, I give you our first act of this evening....Brenda Dasani and her amazing trombone!"

A small amount of polite applause sounded, with a more enthusiastic burst coming from the back from what must have been the girl's family. A slightly mouseish looking girl with glasses carrying a rather large instrument ,which could only be identified as a trombone, stepped out from behind the curtain and stood in the middle of the stage with the bright spotlight trained on her. She looked extremely nervous but her composure held.

She hefted the trombone up to her lips and began to play. The saiya-jins and disguised Namekians in the audience barely resisted the flinch of pain that threatened to burst free. It was loud. Very, very, very loud.

And so the hours of torture began for the Z-Senshi. They couldn't believe that what looked to be their demise had come down to a group of teenagers, a majority of which had no talent, playing music. What had their lives come to?

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finally, after two and a half hours of mental anguish and torture, ranging from a badly played violin to a sultry saxophone, which thankfully had saved them from the brink of sanity, the person that they had come to see was finally being introduced.

Principal Kensingtion smiled, which had anyone been looking closely looked a slightly plastic and fake, and once again stepped up to the microphone. "And now for the final performance of this *cough* fine evening. I give you Son Calli, performing Velvet Underworld from the Weiss Kreuz soundtrack!"

The man stepped back behind the curtain and the lights went back to being dark. The music to the song began to play but no one appeared on the stage to sing, that is, until the moment that the lyrics began.

"_Shinku no juutan ni nita  
kono yo no hana wa mina omote  
sono shita ni nagareru yami  
kanashimi wa soko kara umare  
aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka  
hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake_," sang a voice that was all to familiar, but the figure on stage sure wasn't.

Calli was dressed in an outfit that fit the strong, lithe body like a glove. Her make-up was down perfectly and her tail swung sensualously behind her. It was stunning. It was sexy. It was barely covering anything! It was damned shocking!

The youngest saiya-jin was wearing a pair of black patent leather boots that came up to nearly mid-thigh. A black leather mini-skirt that most definitely did not meet the school dresscode, stopped a few inches above the top of the boots showed golden skin. For a top she had a maroon halter top that showed her well-formed abs.

"_{tada, itoshiki mono dakishime  
chiisaki mono mamoru tame  
kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu  
kono inochi sae mo nagedashi  
toki no naka de moetsukiru  
sono isshun ni kuchizuke} o  
_

_yokubou ni yogoreta machi  
fukinukeru kaze dake sora e  
fuminiji rarete yuku ai  
te no hira ni nokotta namida  
aa, egao made ubawarete ikiru no ka  
dare mo kizutsuki kokoro mo naiteru_"  


Vegeta growled dangerously after the shock of the outfit wore off slightly, his ki raising steadily. Goku's eyes were still bigger then dinner plates and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Goten's jaw had dropped to the floor. Trunks was choking on a piece of popcorn. Gohan did a spit take with his soda, showering the people ahead of them.

The rest of the Z-Senshi, sans Bulma of course, were floored as well by the change that had come over the seemingly innocent Calli. They had never expected to see the girl in something like this.

"_ima, [hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai  
mune ni juuji o kizamu  
kono tomerarenai nani ka o  
osaerareru tamashii o  
tada shinjitai itsu made mo]  
  
kumo ga kiete hoshi ga mieru  
kaze ga tomari tori ga utau  
umi ga hikari sora ni tokeru  
yoru ga owari kimi o kanjiru  
_

_{tada, itoshiki mono dakishime  
chiisaki mono mamoru tame  
kyou mo dare ka ga sakebu  
kono inochi sae mo nagedashi  
toki no naka de moetsukiru  
sono isshun ni kuchizuke}_

_[hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai  
mune ni juuji o kizamu  
kono tomerarenai nani ka o  
osaerareru tamashii o  
tada shinjitai itsu made mo]_"

With the final words sung and the music ending, Calli stopped swaying and moving to the beat. The curtain dropped, but not before her family saw the smug smirk on her face. One thought flashed simultaneously between them all. SHE HAD PLANNED THIS! 

Seconds ticked by. Minutes. And finally an angry male voice rang out from the audience. **"SON CALLI!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU WEARING?!?!?"**

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A.N. #2

So...what'd you think. I kinda liked the reactions of her family myself. Makes me wish I had a camera. Anyway...here's the translated lyrics to the song.

VELVET UNDERGROUND

the worlds flowers like a carpet of crimson red  
as one scatter and toss through the air  
sorrow and sadness are born there  
from the darkness that streams underneath  
ah, are hearts only meant to lie?  
are people just puppets of fate  


{only to embrace those we love  
and protect those small and precious  
today again some one shouts that out  
sacrificing even their life  
to smolder in the midst of time  
with that instants kiss.}  


in this city stained with greed  
there is only wind blowing towards the sky  
all that is left of trampled love  
is the tear left in the palm of my hand  
ah, were smiles only meant to sunder?  
every one has their wounded hearts  


[I want to protect those timid creatures  
those who kneel in prayer  
I'll even carve a cross in my chest  
to believe in something unstoppable  
and the irrepressible spirit  
now and forever]  


the clouds disperse the stars are seen  
the wind stills the birds sing  
the ocean shines the heavens thaw  
the night ends I feel you  


{only to embrace those we love  
and protect those small and precious  
today again some one shouts that out  
sacrificing even their life  
to smolder in the midst of time  
with that instants kiss.}  


[I want to protect those timid creatures  
those who kneel in prayer  
I'll even carve a cross in my chest  
to believe in something unstoppable  
and the irrepressible spirit  
now and forever]  



End file.
